The demon's rose
by ligice76
Summary: Rin and sesshoumaru are still traveling and hunting down naraku and rin fides a certant fruit which turns her and kohaku 16...What amazing powers will she have?(SXR)


**Rin turns 16**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha note: I do not own Inuyasha!

------------------

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" a little girl with raven dark hair jumped off a two headed dragon and ran up to a tall man with beautiful silver colored hair.

The man looked like about 20+ but in actual fact he is the son of the almighty dog demon-inu taisen, and is now over 300 years old. Inutaisen died over 200years ago and was killed by an extremely strong demon which is Ryuukossei (I think I'm not so sure of its name but Inuyasha killed it when he used his first backslash wave.)

"Can Rin go and find food? Rin is hungry!" The girl reached the man called Sesshoumaru's side.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru called a toad like creature, which was holding the two-headed dragon. "Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama!" _Darn it why must I always take care of Rin anyways I better or Sesshoumaru-sama will kill me if something happens to Rin. _

Rin took the two-headed dragon and started walking away from Sesshoumaru and Jaken. " Hey! Rin! Don't walk so fast!" the Jaken ran after Rin and ah-un (if I didn't mention forgive me the two headed dragon is ah-un.)

Sesshoumaru was left alone and he started wandering around the area and sat down on a stone by the riverside where he could clearly see Rin and Jaken.

"_Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo _

Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta  
Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru

Chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta kana

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu  
Itsu wariya uso o motoi  
Tachisukumu koe mo naku

Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kizukanai mama  
Sugiteyuku mainichi ga kawatteyuku

Tsukurareta wakugumi o koe ima o ikite  
Sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo

Toki no "rizumu" o shireba mo ichido toberu darou

Bokutachi wa samayoinagara  
Ikiteyuku doko made mo  
Shinjiteru hikari motome  
Arukidasu kimi to ima

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu  
Itsu wariya uso motoi  
Tachisukumu koe mo naku

Bokutachi wa samayoinagara  
Ikiteyuku doko made mo  
Furikaeru  
Michi o tozashi  
Aruiteku eien ni

Tachisukumu koe mo naku ikiteyuku eien ni_"._

Sesshoumaru turned to where the song was coming form and saw a girl to be more specific a beautiful sky blue haired demon._ What? This song...its so soothing its like mother's _

Sesshoumaru suddenly remembered Rin. "Rin!" Sesshoumaru stood up and turned back around and saw Rin taking off on ah-un.

------------------

"Ah the air is so fresh! Right ah-un!" Rin exclaimed lifting her hands up in the air. Rin looked around and saw a woman looking up at her. The woman's beautiful sky blue hair is what caught Rin's attention._ Wow she is so pretty especially her hair it's so blue!_ The blue haired woman stared daggers at the little girl._ But she is so scary!_ Rin grabbed ah-un and flew further north.

----------------------

"Kohaku! I want you to go after the little girl her name is Rin you must know her by now." a demon with blood red eyes and feathers sticking out of her hair commanded a boy wearing green armor.

"Hai! Kagura-sama" Kohaku replied and took off.

------------------------

"Ah-un you stay here Rin will go find food" Rin left an-un beside a tree while it lay down and looked out for Rin. Rin walked deeper in to the forest.

"Ah!" Rin shouted as she rolled down the hill. "Thump!" Rin landed on to a pile of leaves at the bottom. Rin sat up and looked around.

"Heh! This plant should be ready soon! I am already getting attracted to it! I tell you I am not so weak I am the most powerful demon ever! Hahaha! I have already sacrificed a 999 demon's blood and 999 human's blood for this plant!"

Rin went to hide in a pile of herbs, which was giving out a strong fragrant smell. _Sesshoumaru told Rin if there were demons around Rin should stay hidden in a place with a strong smell to cover my own!_

"Hm? I thought I smelled a human child!" the demon turned around looking for Rin.The demon had red eyes with a greenish hue to it" hmpth must be my imagination! "The demon turned and walked away.

Rin sighed in relief and climbed of her hiding place. "Rin wonders what plant was he talking about?" Rin turned around a saw a weird plant sticking out of the ground it had two colored apple looking things coming out of its branch.

Both of the fruits bodies were blood red (maybe the influence of too much blood?) And each design on the fruits was different.

One had some sort of circles on it and the other has like stripes on it. The circles were of human skin color and the stripes were of silver color.

Suddenly the silver stripes flashed. Rin's eyes suddenly looked like it was poessed.

_Come on take me! Eat me you weak puny human! _Rin slowly walked towards the plant. And plucked both fruit off.

_Yes...that's a good girl now go on eat me! Rin_ was about to take a bite out of the fruit suddenly (and thankfully) Sesshoumaru appeared.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..."Rin fainted and Sesshoumaru caught and shook her.

"Rin! Rin! Wake up! Rin!" Sesshoumaru started to panic and started to calm himself down.

"Haha what do we have here another puny demon and a little girl! That girl was smart I smelt her before but her smell was gone in a second she must have covered her smell with something pretty smart of her!"

Sesshoumaru growled low.

"Hey you two can have the honor of being the 1000th ingredient for my plant!" the demon pointed to the plant.

Then he turned and took a look at the plant. "Haha my plant must have been growing well! It was able to possess that girl! Haha but it still needs some more blood! Don't worry I'll use both of your blood! Muahahahaha!" that demon laughed.

"Damn you!" Sesshoumaru took off the fur he had and let Rin lie on it. "What did you do to Rin!" Sesshoumaru took out his sword and started to growl.

"Its none of my business its the fruit that possessed her! "That demon made a loud laugh.

"You are starting to annoy me!" Sesshoumaru yelled and gave a swing of his sword destroying everything in the pressure of the sword, destroying the plant and the demon.

"Even though you destroyed the plant and me the earth and hell fruits will not disappear..." the demon slowly started to disappear.

"Hmm… there she is! Sesshoumaru is there too! Great..."kohaku said as he saw Sesshoumaru pick Rin off the ground and started walking away.

-------------------------

"Ahhh...its so nice to be home..."a girl with dark brown hair said as she loosened up in the bath. "Kagome dinner will be ready soon!"Kagome heard her mom shouting. "Hai! Mama!" Kagome yelled back from the bath.

---------------------------

"Damn what's taking her so long!" a boy with dog-ears started tapping his foot impatiently at a well. "Inuyasha would you stop doing that? It's getting irritating!"3 people coursed monk, a woman and a small fox demon stood behind Inuyasha.

"She's only been gone for 1/2 an hour!" the monk said." Midoku you must be kidding its been so long!" Inuyasha yelled at the monk, Midoku.

"Your the only one who can go over to her world why don't you go get her back?" the small fox demon told Inuyasha. "No way Shippo she has only been gone for 30 minutes. "Inuyasha replied.

"That's why there is no need to go and get all irritated!" the woman said. "What do you demon slayers know? Sango you slay demons and not try to understand them!" Inuyasha yelled. The 3 friends turned and walked away from Inuyasha.

"Hmpth!" Inuyasha sat on the grass and started shaking his leg again. "Damn!" Inuyasha pulled some grass off the ground and stood up. He turned around and looked into the well that binds his time and the girl's time. "That's it! I'm going!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped in to the well.

---------------------------

"Ah its inuonii-chan!" a raven haired boy kicking a football around a shrine exclaimed when he saw Inuyasha and his outrageous red kimono.

"Ah! Yoh! Sorta!" Inuyasha stopped for a moment then resumed his activities, finding that idiot girl.

"Looking for kagome?" Sorta. "H-hey! Why would I look for that stupid sister of yours?" Inuyasha blushed a little. _H-hey why am I blushing! I'm just here to bring back that idiot girl!_

"Go ahead she's somewhere in the house, she must be…"Sorta as cut off by Inuyasha "Ah! Thanks!" and jumped off.

-----------------

"Ahhh! That was a nice soak! Time to rinse my hair!" Kagome, the girl which Inuyasha clamed to be an idiot, stepped out of the bathtub.

"AH! KAGOME! LETS GO!" someone busted into the bathroom and jumped to avoid the splashing water.

"Arrgh! GET OUT! INUYASHA! OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled.

"Arrgh!" Inuyasha yelled as the force of the charm pulled him down. The worse part is he fell on a completely naked Kagome.

"ARRGGHH! PERVERT!" Kagome yelled her lungs out. Inuyasha started to have a nose bleed just then.

"ARRGHH!" Inuyasha yelled and pulled himself up and looked down at the girl under him, his blood dripping down onto her face.

Inuyasha stood up and ran out of the bathroom.

-----------------------

"Rin! Rin wake up!" Sesshoumaru shook the small girl.

"Ah…Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin smiled and knocked out. "Rin! Rin!" Sesshoumaru hugged the girl.

"Hahaha! The **almighty **Sesshoumaru-sama worried over a little **human** girl!" A voice came from behind Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru turned around and saw a boy behind him.

"Kohaku!" Sesshoumaru yelled in surprise. "Is this your doing you bastard!"

"Oh! Sesshoumaru showing emotion! Hahaha! Just because of one puny human girl who always tag along behind you?" Kohaku said in a mocking tone.

"Damn!" Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath and resumed his calm posture. "What do you want!" Sesshoumaru requested form to poessed-eyed boy.

Suddenly the boy charged at Sesshoumaru and socked his hand into Sesshoumaru's stomach. "Damn you! Sesshoumaru's hand started to glow green. Sesshoumaru grips Kohaku's wrist as his poison hand starts to melt away the armor from around Kohaku's arm.

"Heh! Sesshoumaru, your one step too late!" Kohaku's hand grasps a pearl like thing in Sesshoumaru stomach. "Arrgh!" Sesshoumaru groaned in pain as the pearl was pulled out of his body. The poison in Sesshoumaru's hand started to wear off.

Suddenly Rin woke up. "Sesshoumaru sama! "

Kohaku turned abruptly cracking the pearl. Sesshoumaru's hand started to turn back green.

"Hmpth! Stupid human girl" kohaku turned around. Letting go of the cracked pearl. "Arrgh Sesshoumaru-sama! " Rin screamed as kohaku grabbed her and jumped away.

_Shit not enough time to remove his demon essence! _Kohaku jumped from tree to tree carrying Rin on his back.

----------------------

"Good good kohaku you brought the girl go lock her up in the cottage and guard her." Kagura instructed kohaku.

"Hai! Kagura-sama!" Kohaku carried the girl away. _Rin I'm sorry I had to do this to you! _Kohaku laid the girl down.

"Ahhh—ah!" Rin woke up. _Huh? Why is Rin here? Huh? Why is Rin holding this?_ Rin lifted up her hands and looked at the two fruits lying there.

"Ah I see you're awake?" Rin turned her head.

"Kohaku! Why is Rin here? Will kohaku return Rin to Sesshoumaru-sama?" The girl peered up with innocent eyes, which started to portray the fear she had in her tiny little heart.

" I'm very sorry… you can't leave the cabin just yet." Kohaku replied to the little girl.

" Oh…" her voice was filled with disappointment. "Are you hungry?" Rin quickly changed the subject. "Eh?" kohaku was surprised at the sudden change of subject.

_Doesn't that girl know what happened to Sesshoumaru? That I kidnapped her? _"Kohaku do you want some of this fruit?" Rin handed kohaku the funny fruit with circles on it.

Rin went and sat beside kohaku and they both ate the fruit. (As in Rin ate the one with stripes and kohaku ate the one with the circles.)

When they both finished their respective fruit, they left the seeds on the floor.

Suddenly the seeds started pulsing as Rin and Kohaku slowly felt some changes to their body.

Slowly their eyes turned poessed. _Sesshoumaru-sama…_ Rin called his name in her mind before finally passing out.

---------------------------

_Rin! _Sesshoumaru gripped his chest in mid jump as he suddenly felt her calling him.

----------------------#-----------------------

A/N: kyaa! Done! How is it? Nice? R&R remember! This fic is for all the Sesshoumaru and Rin fans out there like me! High on sugar so how? Want moi to continue? Reviews please! Puppy doggie eyes… Oh any Tantei Gakuen Q (detective school Q) fans out there? Especially Ryu X Meg fans? Going to write one fic on them SEE YA!


End file.
